The dark side of the doctor
by ClaraOswinOswald11
Summary: The doctor, Amy and Rory travel to a planet where the doctor went when he was a kid.But when a profecy tells that the Valeyard is coming, all the doctor's enemys come to...turn him into the Dark God of Time.Is this the end of the doctor?Is this the end of the Universe?Or is it the beggining of a new war?
1. Chapter 1

"The Atravallassi of Gallduon!"The doctor shouted happily at the very confused Ponds, while switching the buttons of the TARDIS console.

"The what?"Amy asked, with a scottish accent.

"The Atravallassi of Gallduon! It's a planet that I used to go when...when I was a kid...but never mind that! I had a lot of fun there! The people of that planet were friends of the Time Lords, Ravellina, the queen, she made profecys about us."He explains, trying not to talk much of Gallifrey, or his childwood.

"What did she say about you doctor?"Amy asks, coming closer to him, with a childish smile.

"She said 'come back later, with a ginger and a roman'"He said, Amy and Rory were staring at him without believing, how could she know about them?"Of course, I was a child...I never really understood that, now I do."He says, making his little boy smile.

"They can really see the future?"Rory asks, but Amy interrups him.

"Didn't you say that to your Family?"She asks, it's like the doctor suddenly have died, staring at the nothing, without Amy realises her hugs him."Sorry, if you don't want to say, it's okay."She says kindly.

"Yes I parentes told me to wait, my brother said to stole a TARDIS and find that out."He says, still staring at the he shake his head, coming back to the TARDIS."Shall we?"He points to the door.

"Let's go boys!"Amy say, pushing the doctor and Rory to the door.

"Amy, you know we can walk alone, don't you?"Rory asks, she nod.

"Yes I know, but I also want to know my Profecy!She can tell us, can she doctor?"Amy asks, opening the door.

"Well, since I am the last of the Time Lords, maybe don't be afraid if they do a cerimony."They all walk away from the TARDIS, staring at that beautiful view.

"Oh my God!This is beautiful!"Amy say, staring at the Diamond mountais, the sea-blue sky, the giant mansions, made with cristal, the eleven suns making waterfalls of light, the people, just like human bens, only with strange marks in they're skin.

"What with the strange marks on they're skin?"Amy asked, straing at them, the doctor laugh.

"It's the simbols of profecy, in their religion every single one of them have a own profecy, and the way they know it's the simbols, they're born with that."He explains, while walking in the cidadel.

"How can they see the future?"Rory ask, Amy turn back to stare at him."What?I'm really interested in that!"Rory shouts, the doctor walks by his side.

"They can see the future because the planet is by the side of a time rift."The doctor say.

"Just like your planet?Just like Gallifrey?"Amy she say Gallifrey, the people that were close to them stare.

"Amy, not that , but Gallifrey were on a time rift, not by side.

"And everyone still dream of the Lords of Time, isn't that right...Theta Sigma?"A women ask behind them, the doctor recognise , the queen."Could you all fallow me?"She says kindly, pointing at what looks like a car, well...sort of.

"Why did she called you Theta Sigma?Is that...no!It is your name?"Amy asks, stering confused and excited at the same time, finally!She knows his name!

"No!That was my nickname when I was a kid, my real name is way more complicaded."The doctor says, while entering in the car.

"Then what's your real name?"Rory asks, the doctor suddenly stare angry at him.

"The doctor's name can't be is death and life, it's magical and mortal in the same time."Ravellina says, full of wisdom and magic.

"How can a name be all that?"Amy smiles, while the doctor continue silent.

"It's not a his profecy, and it's carved in his mind and body."She says, staring at the doctor, while he stare with no expression, her angelical face, the Golden hair.

"Yes but it's carved in my hearts".He say, Rory and Amy stare at the pair, just paing attention, like if they were watching a movie.

"And it burns like fire, awaking something."Ravellina says, suddenly with a dark smile.

"What do you mean?"The doctor ask confused, thinking that maybe this is a trap.

"The Valeyard."She says, the doctor in a move, picks the sonic screwdriver and points at her.

"Doctor!"Amy shout, trying to calm him down.

"It's not true, he'll never come.I'll chance time."He say, with his dark hero face, Ravellina laughs with na evil voice.

"This is the eleventh said the twelve regeneration and finale."Ravellina picks a Gallifreyan watch, and the doctor get mad, he jumps over her trying to get the and Rory hold him, she is evil, but this can be a trap.

"Give that to me!GIVE THAT TO ME!"The doctor shouts, then the "car" stops, six guards enter and pick one by one, leading them to the castle.

" I am really sorry doctor."Ravellina says, opening the the doctor, Amy and Rory enter in the main room, it's full of people, dressed to a there's a foutain in the the doctor sees it, he starts to guards come to stops him.

"No!You can't!Ravellina you can't!"He screams to and Rory try to help him, but it's useless.

"Lock them up!"Ravellina order, the guards carry them to a room, made of Crystal, then they lock doctor try to open with the sonic, but then he realises that the guards took his jacket, they knew he had 'weaponds'.

"Doctor...what's happening?"Amy asks, notticing that the doctor is almost crying.

"Amy, listen to me."He grabs her hands."When you see a chance...run, run like you never run the TARDIS, and say emergency protocole one, it will take you home."He, but Amy don't agree with it.

"What they'll do to you?"She asks, the doctor don't answer her, and he let a tear role shout angry at him."What will they do?!"He stare at her.

"Make me evil."He say, Rory stare disgusted at stop breathing.

"And you want us to run?No!We're helping you!"Rory say, stading by the doctor's side.

"When I was younger, I remember an evil me.I Rory, I killed billions of people.I destroyed millions of worlds, I destroyed my own planet, my Family, everything that I loved.I that was too kind...now they're bringing the real evil what will I do?"The doctor say, his mind is blowing with anger, sadness, rage and sorrow."And you'll do what I say."The doctor end the Valeyard guards apper again.

"It's time to clean you."The taller one say, the others, lead Amy, Rory and the doctor to the main 's a Golden table, with Gallifreyan written, and some chains and...a whip and a Golden people, he recognises, Cyberman, Daleks, Sontaran, Sycorax, Chantori...all of them, here to see, the birth of the Valeyard.

The guards take the doctor and chain him to the table, they take his shirt off, he lay in the table, facing the floor.

"Welcome everyone!To the birth of the Valeyard!By the laws of time and space, and the profecy of the Fall of Good, the dark lord of all, shall come!"Ravellina say, taking the whip."First, we'll clean our God's soul."She says, while the whip made of Crystal touches and rip's the doctor's screams louder then ever his blood jump to the Golden gallifreyan table.

"Doctor!"Amy and Rory shout, trying to help him, fighting against the Ravellina raises her arm again.

"Why are you doing this?"The doctor asks, with pain in his voice.

"He controls Great Intelligence controls me."She the whip touches him again, one more time, more one, and again, again, is so much blood, that's hard to see the doctor's and Ravellina's feet."Now...we'll call the God inside you...doctor."She says, calling the guards to unchain take the doctor to the fountain.

"No...please..."The doctor say, and that was enough for Amy, she starts to scream, to fight 's when the doctor makes a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let them go."The doctor say to Ravellina, they all stare at 's perfect, the plan will he'll save his laugh.

"You think I'll let them go?Just to go back to the TARDIS, and run away?Or save you?"She asks, he knows that Cyberman don't have feelings, but in his mind, he can hear them laughting.

"It's the last good thing I'll do as a _good_ ...let them first time I saw you, you were kind and good, but now?You're the devil itself."The doctor say, and the effect on her is just what he is in shock, trying to reply something and she found.

"I'm not the devil itself, that's you...doctor."She say, giving him an evil he smiles back in the same way, and that's what scared evil savior, hero, her imaginary friend, beeing tortured and then...becoming evil.

"Well...if I am the Dark Lord of Time, or whatever you call the Valeyard.I'm your comender, and you'll obey LET THEM GO!"He shout at 's something that Ravellina never thought it would doctor accepting that he's evil.

"You're not the Dark Lord of Time, so you're not my 're not our Lord."She say, Amy and Rory know what's he's going to is scared, but he knows that the doctor always wins, or he Amy...she's .Amy Pond, the girl who waited, that brave girl, is dead.

"Then make me _evil." _The doctor that's when everyone stop talking, thinking, and in Amy's case, she panics.

"Are you insane?Doctor don't!You can't!Please...don't."She shouts, trying to stop 's bloody insane!She call the guards.

"It's going to you sure my Lord?"She asks, not to the doctor, but to the doctor/Valeyard nod.

"But with one I want them to be free, when...when I get 'll let them go."The doctor say, in his dark hero voice, that sounds now dark villain all, it's good that the two people who makes him good he'll have no good, no kindness, no mercy, no love in his hearts.

"We're not going without you!"Rory shout at 's not how the doctor should be, evil and no love.

"Yes you ...and Amy, remember what I said when you were seven?"He asks to Amy, that is crying in silence says no with the head."Then...remember."He two guards get him, more delicated then going to the mirror of time.

"And now...my friends!It's the time!We all will see...The birth of the dark lord of time!The birth of the Valeyard!"Ravellina shouts the guards sit the doctor in the golden Gallifreyan he faces Amy and Rory, he's 's when the Ponds find out that he was 's still the good not for hugs Amy, she's drawning in tears, and Rory have to admit 's crying all the jealousy, the doctor is his the man who saved his and his wife's lifes many times.

The water from the fountain starts to get out, like 's coming to the doctor's it reaches the water touches his body, the doctor starts to glow, like a regeneration, but instead of regeneration, there are Gallifreyan simbols all over his body, dancing in his cheast, back, neck, head, legs and wounds healing as the simbols stare amazed, and 's...not just the doctor, it's not an angel, and hardly the devil...it's like he was a God, all that light...it's so beautiful, and doctor, that was with his eyes shuted, soft green became pure light, like the Gallifreyan sun light.

"Let..."He starts to say, but it's like when he was on Mars, his tenth regeneration, his eyes blow of light, and he scream as the pain, misery, sorrow and sadness of Time rule his mind."Them..."He continues."Go...Let Amy and Rory go..."It's the last thing he says before he shouts madly and tries to unchain the golden light of the simbols become silver, and finally...black, and he falls on the table.

"Unchain him now!"Ravellina say, the guards run to to their Dark he's free, the doctor get up, staring stare at Amy and Rory, who sims scared...of 's new, but like that they're afraid of feels like a that what he a new trist come, he wants blood, 's a new feeling.A voice inside his head say that's the wrong thing to let's have fun first.

"I thought I said to let them go."He says, to calm, and that's strange for Ravellina, did it he evil?

"I'm so sorry my Lord, we'll...we'll take care of that...'The guards say, they started afraid, but seeing how he was didn't like doctor, the evil doctor wants fear..of him.

"Let me tell you something about the mirror of Time, that water...it takes all the mercy inside me."That was enough to them to realise, before even of thinking of running, the doctor broken their the guards fall dead on the can feel in his mind, the Daleks, The Cyberman, Ravellina smiling.

"I shall have no mercy.I don't like mistakes."He says, as he get out of the and Rory stare disgusted at him.

"You're not the doctor..."Amy says, with sadness, rage, anger, likes 's his Amelia wants a little voice inside him say, let them he has and Rory makes him likes the way he is.

"No...I am the doctor, but way more stronger than that stuped weak version of me."He says, And that's when Amy blow of anger, she kicks the guards and run to atack she's almost giving him a punch, he stops staring at gets scared.

"What's happening?"She evil doctor laughs.

"I'm controlling you Amy.I can do whatever I want ...it's time for you and to to the TARDIS and say emergency protocole _twelve_." He says, and he controls Amy and Rory to 's all going right as he plan..."Oh...and if you see River tell her..."He starts like his old self, the good almost believe for once that her doctor came then he smiles."Tell her that she can't use a gun with me anymore."He says, and against their will, Amy and Rory go.

"And now my Lord?"Ravellina doctor smiles in such a evil way.

"Now...I have to finish something."He says, and then...he picks one of the swords in the wall."I remember that veryone on this room hates me and tried to kill me!And I know that you want me to get you power...Bad move averyone, did you never played chess?"He asks, as the silence rule the room."Did they never told you there's one thing you never ever put in a trap, if you're clever, if you value your existence, there's one thing ypu never ever put in a trap!"He says.

"EXPLAIN!YOU WILL TELL THE DALEKS!YOU SHALL ANSWER!"The prime-minister of the Daleks say.

"Me."The finishes the sentence, and start to _play._


End file.
